


Nunca estarás solo

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Sherlock BBC [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Sobre una tarde de invierno en que Mycroft regresa a casa, luego de un largo día de trabajo, y se pone a pensar en cómo ha sido su vida.





	Nunca estarás solo

Mycroft deja el paraguas colgado y se quita el saco luego de aflojar la corbata. La monótona vista de su pulcro hogar le relaja en medidas inesperadas.

¿Cuántas horas lleva fuera ya?

Desde el incidente en Sherrinford las cosas han mejorado considerablemente en su día a día. A nivel más bien mental. El papeleo es eterno, lamentablemente. Pero su consciencia descansa finalmente, luego de volver a ver a _toda_ su familia reunida.

Camina hasta su habitación mientras desabotona la camisa. Piensa en su hermano, y en como, poco a poco, la sobrisa sincera en sus ojos reaparece. Luego de que el doctor regresara a Baker, claro está.

Su teléfono vibra.

Revisa sin mucho ánimo y lee rápidamente el mensaje de texto.

"Mamá espera que vayamos a verla de nuevo pronto.  
John no está seguro sobre querer dejarme ir sin supervisón.  
SH"

Mycroft tuerce la boca.

"Tienes al gobierno, como me has llamado, cuidándote.  
Por supuesto que estarás bajo supervisón.  
MH"

"John dijo que de ningún modo cree en eso. Y que tú también necesitas ser supervisado  
SH"

El mayor de los hermanos rueda los ojos.

"Está decidido entonces.  
Haré los arreglos para el fin de semana.  
MH"

Deja su teléfono de lado.

Sigue sin hacerle mucha gracia. La relación entre su hermano menor y el médico es un tema que prefiere no tocar con nadie más que con sí mismo.

Se cambia de ropa mientras el teléfono continúa sonando repetidas veces, y reconoce el tono de mensaje que le ha asignado al menor de la familia. Lo ignora.

Ya ha dicho lo que debía.

Escucha el sonido de la radio a lo lejos luego de que sale del cuarto. Reconoce la luz de la cocina a unos metros de él. Disimula una sonrisa.

¿Qué expresión tendría Sherlock si supiera lo que pasa bajo su techo?

Más relajado camina hasta la pequeña cocina. Un lugar demasiado lúgubre, según su pareja, pero perfectamente práctico para él.

-La cena está casi lista-informa, y el otro solo asiente.

Lo ve servir dos platos y acomodarlos en la isla de la cocina con cuidado.

Mycroft se pregunta cómo habría sido su vida si ninguna mierda hubiese pasado.

Si su familia hubiese sido distinta.

Si ese par hubiese sido. _Normal_.

-¿Pasa algo?-cuestiona Gregory, notando el silencio del otro.

El pelirrojo relaja su expresión.

-Nada. Solo pensaba... -dice, y le dedica una sonrisa leve.

El inspector no dice nada.

Se sientan en sus respectivos asientos, y cenan en un silencio que no llega a ser incómodo.

Las noches han sido así de tranquilas desde que comenzaran su relación.

Al princio tanto él como Lestrade vivían ciertas complicaciones para organizarse. Usualmente solo podían verse durante la cena, que terminaba siendo en algún lujoso restaurante (Que misteriosamente siempre contaban con una mesa para ellos, incluso cuando Lestrade sabía que se debían hacer reservas con tiempo). Pero Greg se sentía tan fuera de lugar en estos sitios que prefirió darle al otro una invitación a cenar a su casa, misma que el mayor no desaprovechó.

Los horarios volvieron a complicar sus salidas, especialmente para Mycroft, desde el incidente en el acuario*.

Entonces un día que quedaron para cenar en casa de Greg, el mayor de los Holmes tuvo que cancelar, informándole que tardaría varias horas más en librarse del trabajo, y Lestrade no dudó en hacer algo al respecto.

_La expresión de Mycroft al llegar a su hogar para encotrar a Gregory sentado en su porche con varias bolsas del súper fue legendaria._

_-No puedes seguir viviendo solo de comida rápida-escucha que le dice el menor, en cuanto se levanta en el marco de la puerta._

_Mycroft sonríe como solo él puede._

_-En mi defensa. Solo ordeno de los mejores restaurantes..._

Desde entonces era así. Greg lo visitaba los fines de semana, y solía dejar una o dos cosas listas en su refrigerador.

Eventualmente Mycroft le entregó la llave de su hogar, la única que tenía en realidad, luego de que el inspector comenzara a llegar diariamente.

Lestrade se enteró de esto cuando, unos días después salió increíblemente tarde del trabajo, tras una serie de robos y percances por la horrible tormeta electrica que azotaba la ciudad.

_Ni siquiera se molestó en pasar por nada, confiado en que tenía ingredientes suficientes en casa del mayor._

_Entonces lo encontró ahí, justo cuando terminaba de estacionarse._

_El gran Mycroft Holmes. Ese elegante hombre de traje. Se encontraba sentado en el porche, con expresión aburrida, revisando su móvil con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía su fiel paraguas._

_-Oh por Dios. Mycroft. ¿Que haces afuera?-cuestionó el menor, bajando del auto sin siquiera tomar el paraguas, solo corriendo hasta el otro._

_Holmes se levantó de inmediato y lo cubrió con su propio paraguas, sin importarle si se mojaba._

_-Tú tienes la llave-fue la simple respuesta_

_-¿De qué demonios hablas?_

_-Gregory. Te di la original... Tu siempre llegabas antes que yo, de todos modos._

Greg deja la copa de lado mientras le obseva detenidamente. Los ojos del otro son tan expresivos que nunca deja de sorprenderle.

-Entonces. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?-cuestiona, y el mayor parece salir de un trance.

Le mira sin decir nada. Greg alza una ceja.

-Mi familia es más que un lazo de sangre, y definitivamente sé que haría lo que sea por ellos pero...

-¿Pero?

-Siempre termino sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Exceptuando a Mami... No puedo sentirme parte de ellos.

Gregory asiente. Y toma otro trago,lento.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar en esto?

-Mami quiere que vayamos a Sherrinford... Como una familia.

-¿Eso te asusta?

-Me preocupa no sentirme tan bien como ellos. Incluso el Doctor Watson considera que debería mantenerme al margen de esto.

-Estoy seguro de que eso no fue lo que dijo.

-Es lo que cree. Y tiene razón. Arriesgué todo por ella. Si Sherlock no hubiese estado ahí...

-Hey. Cariño... Deja de culparte por ello.  Nunca pudiste haberlo previsto. Todo lo que ha pasado... Es una mierda, y es difícil pero... Debes aprender a vivir con ello.

Mycroft asintió, y el menor no pudo evitar cortar la distancia que los separaba para dejar un beso en sus labios.

-¿Quisieras conocerlos...? A mis padres. Oficialmente.

-Creí que dijiste que ellos nunca te conocieron ninguna pareja.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. Además... No quisiera ir solo.

Greg sonrío de un modo tan amoroso que el corazón del mayor dio un brincio.

-Mycroft. Conmigo. _**Nunca estaŕas solo.**_

Vuelven a besarse. Esta vez más lento. De un modo u otro han llegado hasta la habitación del mayor, y los besos pronto se convierten en suspiros ahogados.

En momentos como ese Mycroft Holmes vuelve a poner los pies en la tierra, y agradece, de cierta manera, la forma en que ocurren las cosas.

Porque si hubiese tenido una infancia normal. Una vida normal.

Quizá... Gregory Lestrade no estaría ahí, con él.

Y esa es una vida que no podía imaginar.


End file.
